2007-09-12
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Keith Potger, Frank Woodley, Stephen K. Amos, Guests: Keith Potger, Frank Woodley, Claire Edwardes, Stephen K. Amos Official description Episode Thirty Two (12/09/2007) Our special guests this week are celebrated Seekers musician Keith Potger, the wickedly alluring Frank Woodley, extraordinary percussionist Claire Edwardes '' and masterfully cheeky pom ''Stephen K.Amos. This week's show also features a hit clip from 1988 by Morris Major & The Minors. Myf's Team On Myf's side of the tracks, the lovable Frank Woodley is possessed by a strange dark character. Celebrated musician Keith Potger played 12 string guitar, bango and sang in legendary folk group Seekers, who gave us songs such as Georgy Girl, The Carnival Is Over and Mornington Ride. The Seekers were one of the best-loved and successful 60's bands, playing to a crowd of 200,000 at Myer Music Bowl in 1967. In the same year the group were awarded Australians of the Year and were inducted into the ARIA Hall of Fame in 1995. Keith has worked with a string of talented musicians - Henry Mancini, Sammy Davis Jr, Jerry Lewis, Cliff Richard, Dusty Springfield & Liza Minelli. Keith was also the founder of The New Seekers. His recent solo album Sunday was a collaboration with writer/poet Frank Howson, which led into his UK and Australia-wide tours throughout 2007. Frank Woodley's first comedic appearance after leaving the comedy duo Lano & Woodley is in The Complete Works Of William Shakespeare (Abridged), with comedians Damian Callinan and Keith Adams. Each comedian performs a variety of characters, some swanning around in tights! It's a wild ride through all 37 of Shakespeare's plays featuring gags, pop culture references and men in frocks. It's the only place you'll witness Adronicus as a cooking show, Richard III as a footy match & Othella as a rap. Australian Stage Review. Alan's Team ALAN: I have no memory of this episode because either Claire or Stephen are a hypnotist. I'm not sure which one, but whenever I hear Timpani I cluck like a chicken. Amazing percussionist Claire Edwardes is an internationally renowned soloist and chamber musician who recently returned to Australia after spending the last seven years based in the Netherlands. This leading interpreter of contemporary music has adopted a diverse array of instruments, delving from the miniature to the extravagant, including drums, marimba, vibraphone and bongos. Claire won the Australian Young Performer of the Year in 1999 and MCA/Freedman Fellowship in 2005. She has also played a Concerto with the Radio Chamber Orchestra in the famous Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, and is currently performing alongside classical guitarist Geoffrey Morris in Bad Dog Yoda - a charming musical homage to his dogs. Cheeky English showman Stephen K.Amos was the compère for the Amused Moose Laugh Off Final at Edinburgh Fringe Festival 2007. Previously, Stephen won the 2004 Time Out Best Stand-Up Award and is renowned for his chatty delivery, energy, warmth and ability to become the characters he is talking about. He has performed sell-out seasons at the Edinburgh Fringe and Melbourne's International Comedy Festival. Stephen also starred in the hit season of One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest in Edinburgh and London's West End. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes